


Sated

by mushioshinshin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushioshinshin/pseuds/mushioshinshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal produces a lot of semen and Will loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=2787127#cmt2787127) on the Hannibal Kink Meme

Hannibal has only come once tonight and Will is already feeling full. Will himself hasn’t even come yet but just the feeling of Hannibal’s seed inside him makes it fulfilling and the sexual urge dies a little. He sighs contentedly as he feels Hannibal’s erection deflating inside of him. When Hannibal pulls out, he lowers himself on Will’s body beneath him, searching his mouth for a languid kiss.

Will happily kisses back, letting Hannibal do as he pleases with his tongue, raveling on the thought of Hannibal’s semen inside of him. When he senses some of it seeping out his asshole, he clenches trying to pull it back in. What a waste it would be. Meanwhile Hannibal delivers soft kisses along the fevered skin of his neck and chest, and his hands find Will’s thighs, groping as if he’s testing its firmness. His mouth descends lower and lower, until he reaches Will’s half erect cock and engulfs almost all of it in. Will arches off the bed, his hands clutching Hannibal’s shoulders, overwhelmed by the feeling.

“Oh, God,” Will chokes and moans louder, his whole body shivering when Hannibal sucks the tip just right. He curses and thrashes around as Hannibal continues to suck him off, the wetness and hotness of his mouth making him hard again. He whimpers and clenches his eyes as the feeling gets more intense, his chest heaving like it’s ready to burst.

By the time Hannibal lets his cock slip from his lips, he’s already breathing hard, erection flushed red and ready for release. He sees Hannibal smirking when he remembers to open his eyes. Hannibal brushes his nose along his pelvis, smelling him with an accomplished glint in his eyes.

“You taste remarkably delicious.” Hannibal’s deep voice resounds and his honesty is so clear it makes Will embarrassed. Hannibal bites him hard and sucks just above his hipbone, leaving behind a purple bruise and a startled Will. He does it again and this time Will’s cock jumps against his skin. He’s unbearably turned on.

Hannibal is too, it appears, as he brushes his own cock against Will’s ass, hard again and pushes just the tip in. Will pushes back, trying to pull Hannibal against him, searching the feeling of fullness he so much adores.

“Please… again…” he breathes out but Hannibal stays still watching him do all the work, watching how desperate Will is for him. “Please…”

Hannibal obliges and takes hold of his thighs, pushing his body forward with a big slap. Will lets out a loud moan at that, chanting approvingly while Hannibal fucks him into the mattress. He feels sensitive, already worked up from the blowjob, and it doesn’t take long until he’s clenching and coming all over himself. His whole body trembles and he can’t stop shaking and clawing at Hannibal’s back. He wants more, so much more.

“Shhh… I know what you need, Will.” Hannibal whispers, warm breath and tongue tracing his ear, “You are such a greedy thing… If I didn’t understand you better, I’d think you were being insistently rude.”

Will whimpers and lets his head lull back, already tired but not giving up entirely as he tries to keep up with Hannibal’s rhythm. Will’s nails disengage from Hannibal’s back and he brings his hands down, caressing Hannibal’s arms. Will can feel them straining to keep Hannibal’s body above him and moving, since every thrust has them sliding a bit more towards the headboard. Hannibal leans his forehead against Will’s and they share brief kisses and panting breathes, the whole world narrowing around their sweaty bodies.

“C’mon now,” he mouths onto the kiss and Hannibal is quiet then, concentrating only in fucking Will, who moans gladly and takes all that Hannibal gives him. When Hannibal starts to pound against him, Will knows he’s finally approaching his climax. He closes his eyes when Hannibal pulls out and opens his mouth just a bit, anticipating Hannibal’s gift for him.

 _Please, please, I want it so much_ , he thinks to himself and when Hannibal growls above him, he has to fight back a smile when the first spurt hits his face. One of Hannibal’s rough hand pull at his hair, adjusting his head and he lets it, feeling his face get hit with more warm spurts. Hannibal’s hand pushes him against his cock and he mouths it, teeth and tongue grazing against the throbbing shaft. Will gathers semen in his mouth, letting it mix with spit and drool and slide off his lips, making a mess of himself.

“Will,” Hannibal groans above him and the hand on his hair tightens. His tongue trails to the tip and his mouth closes around Hannibal for a few sucks. Will thinks he’ll never get enough of the taste.

Hannibal still hasn’t stop coming. Since the first time Will has been fascinated by the amount of semen Hannibal’s able to produce and has been showing his appreciation ever since. Deciding he’s tasted enough, he backs away enough so the rest falls on his face. Hannibal finishes shortly after and Will finally opens his eyes.

He’s staring at Hannibal’s lips but knows how Hannibal is staring at him, feral and possessive. Two of his fingers caresses Will’s cheek and finds its way to his lips. It doesn’t take a heartbeat until Will is latching onto them, licking and sucking until all of it is gone.

“Good boy, Will. Very good,” Hannibal murmurs approvingly and it’s all he needs.

Will feels complete, sated and owned.


End file.
